Catcher's Farewell
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: This is my first attempt at fan-fiction so please leave a comment and advice for me to improve. If you feel the need to be harsh please do so any criticism is helpful. Thank you. The story is a One-Shot fan-fiction that takes place during the events of Sword Art Online .


A One-Shot story from Sword Art Online: Catcher's Farewell

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Sword Art Online, please support the offical release. Thank you.**

On November 6, 2022 Sword Art Online was released to the public and on that day the creator succeeded in trapping 10,000 people in the game. The game was cleared November 7, 2024 but during those two years an estimated 4000 players died. This is a story of those players.

Town of Beginnings: October 3, 2023

"Mr. Catcher, wake up it's time to pay your rent" said the Inn Keeper from outside the door.

*Knock, Knock "Are you there?" she opens the doors... "SON OF A...!" She looks out the window and sees him "HEY! JERK YOU DIDN'T PAY!" she yelled.

"I'LL PAY YOU WHEN I GET BACK!" Catcher laughed.

"YOU BETTER, I CAN'T KEEP COVERING FOR YOU!" she yelled.

"THANKS, LOVE YOU!" he shouted.

She blushes but then shouts "F_ YOU!"

He laughs "hahaha she's gonna kill me one day"

Catcher is a solo player but was a former member of the Divine Dragon Alliance. He left the guild before it disbanded for unknown reasons. He now makes his living as a bounty hunter and has taken up his last bounty.

"Let's see, hmm the guys name is Heinz, an orange player, reward 2000 Col, not bad" said Catcher

"Alright maybe with that I could pay her, and maybe she'll stop nagging me" he laughed.

The 58th floor of Aincrad, a snowy mountainous floor and is a very dangerous floor to go in alone, but Catcher is use to these kind of dangerous bounties. As he makes his way to the 58th floor his bounty had already met his end.

"What? Who the hell are you people?" said Heinz

"Where the ones who are going to enjoy killing you.." said the mysterious group

"Why? Shit, now I see Laughing Coffin... damn it", sadly said Heinz

"Yes and now you die." laughed the Laughing Coffin members

Catcher arrives to the 58th floor and goes around town asking for information about Heinz. Someone tells him that they saw him in the west side of the mountain range and that he was looking for a treasure in that area. He goes to the last known location and finds no one. He searches around the area for a couple of hours with no leads. Before he decides to leave he notices something in the distance, an odd rock formation.

"I wonder what's up with that rock" he asked himself "...hmm I gotta stop talking to myself" he muttered

He went to the rocks and started removing some, after several minutes found the reason for it's strange formation.

"It's the treasure!" he said to himself

"I'm guessing Heinz wasn't able to find it, oh well it's mine now" as he went in to grab it, a trap was activated.

"Shit just my luck, I most likely won't be able to teleport, so my only option is to fight!" he said to himself

After an hour of fighting monsters by himself, Catcher was able to get the treasure and teleport to the safe zone.

"Man that's cool! I went in for a 2000 Col bounty and instead got a 500,000 Col treasure!" he proclaimed to himself. "Ugh, I really gotta stop talking to myself"

"But what happened to Heinz?"

Catcher went around town asking for information again and eventually recieved news that Heinz was killed by members of Laughing Coffin.

"Laughing Coffin..."

Catcher remembers that time...

(Flashback)

"I've heard rumors that the guild will disband due to it's large size, is that true Miss Freya?" asked Catcher

"I've heard the same, I don't know if it's true." responded Freya

"So what are we doing here Miss Freya?" asked Catcher

"Where searching for a treasure, and Catcher you don't have to keep calling me "Miss" all the time, we're the same rank now." answered Freya

"Sorry Miss Freya it's become a habit now." said Catcher

... Freya was on alert

"What is it Miss Freya?" quietly asked Catcher

"We've got company, get ready to teleport Catcher". responded Freya

"Who are they?" asked Catcher

"Laughing Coffin the murder guil..." said Freya

"MISS FREYA!" shouted Catcher

"Damn it! I've been paraylzed, Catcher this is an order! Teleport out of here and tell the commander what happen here", said Freya

"Shut up! I won't leave you, we're the same rank now so you're in position to be giving me orders!" yelled Catcher

"LEAVE NOW!" yelled Freya

"AND I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" yelled Catcher back

"Aww how touching so you're choosing to die with her?" laughed the Laughing Coffins

"No you'll be the one dying." said Catcher

"Us dying? How cute, get ready to die kiddo." laughed the Laughing Coffins

Catcher begins to fight two Laughing Coffin members...

"Damn they're strong but I just gotta wait until Miss Freya recovers.. WAIT! we're the other two?" said Catcher

Catcher turns to see Freya as she is impaled by the other two members of the Laughing Coffin squad.

"Catcher get out while you can" said Freya

"NO!" yelled Catcher

Catcher parries one member's attack and then kills him.

"Well that was unexpected, we should leave." said the Laughing Coffins

Catcher runs to Freya, while The Laughing Coffin members leave.

"Miss Freya, I'm sorry... "said Catcher

"Haha come on Catcher I told you to stop calling me "Miss"." responded Freya

"Freya I'm sor..." said Catcher

"It's ok Catcher, I'm glad you stayed, if you hadn't I never would've got see how strong you've become. Please stay alive as long as you can... "quietly said Freya

"Freya" responded Catcher

"Goodbye Catcher" said Freya quietly

Catcher begins to mourn... (Flashback ends)

Catcher goes to 47th floor to see his info broker.

"Are you sure you wanna pursue this?" asked the Broker

"Yes" replied Catcher

"Alright their hideout is in the Canyon region of the 55th floor" said the Broker

"55th floor I was just there, I guess they were probably watching me" Catcher laughed "Well thanks, I probably won't be seeing you again so here"

"2,000,000 Col!" the Broker said in shock "I've giving you a discount for nearly a year now and you've had this kind of money this whole time!" yelled the Broker

" Yeah I'm kinda a jerk, Goodbye Broker" laughed Catcher

"Farewell Catcher" said the Broker

Catcher leaves for the Town of Beginnings

"Here you go 700 Col, that'll cover my rent right?" asked Catcher

"Yeah, that'll cover half of your rent" she said.

"Well I'm gonna take a nap and leave later, I'll pay the rest tomorrow" said Catcher

"Fine but you better pay!" she replied

"By the way, thank you for everything miss" said Catcher

She blushes "yeah sure"

Catcher sleeps for a few hours, but has awaken from hearing footsteps outside the balcony at the window.

"You can't kill me in a safe zone" said Catcher "Besides I'll be seeing you at your hideout in the morning" said Catcher

"Hahaha see you then...Catcher" laughed the Laughing Coffin member

Catcher gets ready to leave for the 55th floor, but before he leaves he records a message.

" Hey Miss, I'm sorry I won't be saying goodbye in person but I don't feel like crying in front of a pretty girl like yourself. I also regret not knowing your name, that's pretty rude of me since you've been taking good care of me for 7 months but I've left the money I owe on the desk and I left something extra a thank you gift for you kindness.

Thank You , from your resident jerk Catcher "

He arrives at the hideout in 55th floor...

"Thanks for waiting" said Catcher

"Are you ready to die this time Catcher?" asked Laughing Coffin Trio

"Yes, but I'm not dying alone today, I'm taking you bastards with me" proclaimed Catcher

Catcher rushes in to attack as the Laughing Coffin Trio throw their paralysis darts, he easily dodges them. He quickly attacks but is repelled , then attacks one with a full force swing of his sword breaking the member's sword and killing him .

"One down, two more to go" he said triumphantly

The other quickly seperate and attack from different directions , but Catcher moves and throws a paralysis dart of his own. One was hit with the dart, while the other runs away.

"Alright you bastard prepare to die" Catcher said sadistically

He stabs the second member mercilessly, and until he dies.

"One more to go" said Catcher to himself

"Well you got rid of those two idiots fairly quick" said the Laughing Coffin member "Do you still carry a grudge because of what we did to your girlfriend?, she was easy to kill wasn't she? HAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, I gonna make sure you die painfully" said Catcher

"Oh you really think you're going to kill me?" asked Laughing Coffin

"Yes" answered Catcher

"I like that" said Laughing Coffin

The two rush each at great speed, and attack with wild swings of their swords. They moved up the canyon walls as they ruthlessly fought each other. Each of them taking each other's hits without concern for their health, they just wanted the other one to die. As their HP bar lowered to red, the Laugh Coffin decide to charge Catcher with tackle down the canyon. Both hit the ground with barely any life left, the two get up and take one final swing at each other, Catcher strikes lands first the Laughing Coffin member dies, but his HP bar drops to zero as well.

"Just my luck, sorry Miss Freya I guess my time is up now too" laughed Catcher

"I just wished I learned that girl's name, oh well at least she her money" Catcher laughed again

Catcher dies a few moments later.

Back at the Town of Beginnings...

"Mr. Catcher!, Mr. Catcher! I'm coming in!" she yelled

"He left again?" she asked herself

A message box opens: Catcher play now

She hears and is sadden

"Jerk, I told you my name was Ami the day this game started" Ami said quietly

Another Message: Item transfer

"An item?, what kind of thing is...WHAT THE! 6,000,000 Col!, THAT JERK MADE ME PAY HIS RENT FOR SEVEN MONTHS WHILE HE HAD MONEY LIKE THIS!" Ami yelled

"You really are a jerk, I'll miss you Mr. Catcher" Ami said with teary eyes and a smile on her face.

End.


End file.
